Promise
by Thazt
Summary: UPDATE!Complete! Penantian yang di lakukan dengan ikhlas akan mendatangkan balasan yang setimpal, bahkan mungkin balasan nya akan melebihi bayangan kita. Meskipun ada banyak orang yang berpikir kita aneh dan bodoh tetaplah jaga kepercayaan kalian. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**PROMISE  
Disclaimer : They Belong to Themselves**

**Cast : all DBSK member and other character**

_-PROLOG-_

Pria cantik dengan kulit seputih susu itu duduk menhadap pantai. Semilir angin yang kian lama terasa dingin dihiraukannya. Ia masih duduk di sana memandang matahari yang akan menghilang di ujung lautan sana.

Pria itu tersenyum, ia bahagia. Amat sangat teramat bahagia hari ini. Keadaan yang 180 derajat terbalik dengan keadaannya dulu. Ingatannya berputar saat ia mengingat kehidupannya dulu setelah kepergian orang itu.

Pernahkah kalian hidup dengan penuh kepalsuan? Penuh kebohongan? Seakan-akan hidup itu hanyalah untuk menyenangkan orang-orang yang ada disekitar kita?

Pria cantik itu pernah merasakannya, hidup dengan kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan, bersikap tegar namun rapuh. Ia seringkali terusik dengan pikirannya sendiri kala melihat teman-temannya. Mereka bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Sedangkan dia? Meskipun ia tersenyum, itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu. Bagaimana ia akan bisa tersenyum? Bagaimana ia akan bisa tertawa? Jika belahan jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa pesan, tanpa kabar. Menghilang begitu saja. Namun ia tak pernah berhenti beraharap. Ia terus menunggu. Ia yakin, bahwa kekasihnya itu akan kembali. Tapi, tetap saja dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Berapakalipun ia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya. Rasa iri itu tetap ada.

Benar, ia iri. Iri dengan kebahagian teman bahkan adiknya yang telah mendapat pasangan mereka. Lihat saja Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, Yesung dengan Ryeowook, Kangin dengan Leetuk. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka begitu bahagia dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Terkadang ia akan marah pada tuhan karena memberikannya cobaan yang sangat berat seperti ini. Rasanya hampa tanpa belahan jiwanya itu. Meskipun ia mempunyai sahabat dan adik yang selalu setia memberikannya semangat. Tapi, tetap saja kehampaan itu selalu datang. Seperti ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya..

Ia pernah mencoba nya, menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Sayangnya hubungan itu tak bertahan lama, tiga hari dan semua kandas. Rasanya berbeda. Tak sama seperti orang itu. Dan kehampaan it uterus muncul tanpa adanya dirinya. Belahan jiwanya

Ia memutuskan bertahan. Terus bertahan. Menanti, kekasihnya itu kembali padanya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu sebelah kiri pria cantik itu membawanya kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya itu. Pria cantik itu menoleh mendapati sesosok pria yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria cantik itu menarik lengan pria yang dicintainya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, ikut menikmati matahari yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menghilang.

Nafas pria cantik itu tercekat tatkala lengan pria itu melingkar di pinggangnya dan meremasnya lembut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya lembut. Pria cantik ikut tersenyum. Ia balas melingkarkan tangannya di bahu suaminya itu.

Seakan ada sebuah tarikan magnet yang sangat kuat, wajah mereka semakin maju, dan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Mereka berciuman, pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan yang tengah diberikan oleh pria dihadapanya ini.

Mungkin jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, orang itu hanya akan melihat siluet mereka berdua dengan latar belakang matahari yang nyaris hilang. Hmm~berbagi sebuah kecupan saat matahari terbenam, indah bukan?

**NOTE :**

**karena cuma prolog jadinya pendek deh..  
**

**REVIEW ya!**

**Kalau mau tetep jadi SR juga gpp..^^**

**Aku udah seneng kok ada yang mau baca FF aku..**

**Tapi, tetep aja komen itu dibutuhkan..**

**Mau ngflame jg boleh kok**

**Ok…ok..ok…**

***Sign***

**-THAZT-**


	2. Hard To Me Uknow

**PROMISE  
disclaimer : oke.. ini harus selalu ditulis "They Belong to Themselves."**

**Cast : All DBSK Member and other character**

**Pair : YunJae, YooSu, and other**

_-CHAPTER 1-_

_Hard To Me, Uknow!_

_-Jaejoong POV-_

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu Yunho ah. Di sini. Di kamarku.

Suara bass mu yang selalu membisiknya kata-kata sayang padaku masih terdengar jelas.

Masih bisakah aku berharap? Bahwa semua yang kulalui ini hanyalah mimpi?

Ketika aku membuka mata, kau akan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan tersenyum kearahku, seperti biasa yang kau lakukan.

Yunho ah. Ini hanya mimpi kan? Ini permainan kita yang lain kan? Aku mohon, sudahi saja permainan ini.

Aku mohon! Muncul lah dihadapanku! Tersenyum lah ke arahku! Bisikkan aku lagi, kata-kata sayangmu itu! Katakan pada ku, ini hanya kebohongan, ini hanya permainan lain yang kau ciptakan agar aku mengkhawatirkanmu!

Hey Jung Yunho. Aku benar kan, kita sedang bermain? Kau sedang bersembunyi dariku kan Yunho ah? Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Kau akan muncul setelah 7 hari seperti biasa. Pasti!

Oke, karena ini adalah hari ketujuh dari permainan kita, aku akan kembali memjamkan mata. Aku tak mau tahu, setelah hari ini kau sudah harus muncul dihadapanku lagi.

_-End Jaejoong POV-_

**_-flashback-_**

_-Normal POV-_

"Yunho ah!" Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. "Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Memandang heran pada kekasih hatinya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamarnya sepagi ini. "Siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk kamarku?"

Yunho bangkit, ia berjalan mengelilingi kamar Jaejoong yang sangat rapi. "Hum, Junsu menyuruhku langsung masuk ke kamarmu. Ya sudah, aku masuk saja." Ujarnya santai sambil melihat-lihat isi lemari buku di kamar kekasih hatinya itu.

"Umm Yunho, apa aku melakukan hal yang memalukan selagi aku tidur?" Jaejoong menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Ia merasa malu karena Yunho melihatnya dalam keadaan tidur. "Hmm, ani. Sejujurnya, kau terlihat cantik saat tidur. Terlihat sangat bisa dimakan." Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berada di depan Jaejoong, mengambil bantal yang menutupi muka kekasihnya dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah "Ya, Yunho ah! Pervert mind!" ia mendorong wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat padanya. "Keluar sana! Aku mandi dulu, tunggu aku dibawah"

"Sayangnya, pintu kamarmu dikunci oleh dongsaeng mu itu, Joongie" Yunho tersenyum. Merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Jaejoong.

"MWO! Aish, Dolphin sialan" rutuk Jaejoong pada adik nya itu. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebal. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia dan Yunho terus berdua disini. "Akh" Jaejoong menjerit kecil saat sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. "Lepaskan, Yun. Aku belum mandi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bau tubuhmu. Tanpa mandi pun kau sudah sangat harum, Joongie" Yunho mengetatkan , keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Joongie, ayo kita bermain." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Hmm, permainan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong balik. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Yunho.

"Setiap seminggu dalam sebulan pada tanggal 9, aku akan menghilang. Kau tak boleh mengirimi ku sms ataupun menelponku. Bagaimana?" Yunho bangkit. Memandang mata bulat besar milik Jaejoong.

"Apa hadiahku jika aku berhasil melakukannya?" jemari lentik Jaejoong menyusuri wajah manly milik Yunho. Tangan Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong. "Aku akan bersamamu selama satu hari penuh jika kau berhasil melewati permainan ini" serunya mantap.

-thazt-

"Hah, akhirnya. Dengan hari ini, 7 hari sudah. Siap-siap saja Yunho-ah. Aku menang di permainan ini. Ya, ku akui, hari pertama sangat sulit tanpa menghubungi mu apalagi mendengar suaramu. Tapi aku tetap bertahan." Jaejoong terus berbicara sendiri. Ia tak peduli jika dongsaeng nya menganggapnya gila. Lagipula jika ia tak berbicara, kerinduan akan Yunho akan semakin terasa.

"Lebih baik, aku tidur saja. Agar hari ini cepat berlalu dan aku bisa melihatnya lagi seperti biasa dan tersenyum kearahku." Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya. Memejamkan mata. Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong terbuai kealam mimpinya.

-thazt-

"Joongie, bangun!" Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong lembut. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat Jaejoong tersadar. Ia menggeliat pelan. "5 menit lagi" ceracaunya. Yunho tersenyum menatapnya, "Ayolah, my boo! Bangun!"

Jaejoong kembali menggeliat pelan. Ia membuka matanya, perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Jung Yunho. Tetapi dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosok itu. "Yunnie" sapanya pelan dan kembali memejamkan mata. Kembali menghampiri alam mimpinya.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong! Cepat bangun! Atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga!" ancam Yunho sambil menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Jaejoong tetap tak bergeming. Sikap Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho semakin gemas, ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan menarik pipinya jaejoong keras sesaat setalah Yunho melepas ciumannya dengan Jaejoong

Karena sakit yang dirasakan di kedua pipinya dan sentuhan yang ia rasakan di bibirnya membuat Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan ulah orang yang sudah seenaknya saja menggangu tidurnya itu.

"Aish! Lepaskan pipiku! Sakit tahu!" Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dan sayangnya itu keputusan yang salah. Karena itu akan menimbulkan bunyi seperti ini…

DUAGH!

Tuh kan, karena Jaejoong bangkit terburu-buru maka keningnya dan Yunho bertabrakan. "Sakit!" rintih Jaejoong sambil mengelus keningnya yang sakit. Ia memandang ke depan. Kearah sesosok pria yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. "Jae, kau itu. Sakit tahu" pria itu memandang Jaejoong tajam. "Ukh, Mianhae Yunnie. Aku kira itu bukan kamu." mata bulat Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya. Dan itu langsung membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul. Ok, siapa sih yang bakal ngga meleleh kalau ditatap kayak gitu sama seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ya, Jung Yunho! Aku menang di permainan kita ini. Jadi berikan hadiah ku!" Jaejoong berseru dengan semangat. Seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan sebuah permen.

"Kau mau pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Yunho memandang kearah Jaejoong yang hanya memakai piyama tidurnya. "hehehe,, tunggu aku dibawah!" Jaejoong melompat dari kasurnya berniat untuk berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sayangnya Yunho lebih cepat, ia berhasil menangkap lengan Jaejoong, menariknya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat. "second morning kiss" bisik Yunho pelan dan –blush-, seketika itu juga wajah Jaejoong merona merah "jangan lama-lama Jung Jaejoong" Yunho berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah merahnya. "Sial" rutuknya dalam hati

**-flashback end-**

_-Jaejoong POV-_

Ini hari pertama Yun, masih tersisa 6 hari lagi.

Hari kedua permainan kita. Tersisa 5 hari lagi.

Hari ketiga. Aku masih tetap memejamkan mata. Menunggu kehadiranmu. Tersisa 4 hari lagi.

Hari keempat, kelima, keenam ketujuh telah berlalu. Aku tetap memejamkan mata. Ini hari terakhir permainan kita Yun. Esok hari, aku akan membuka mata seperti biasa dan kau akan muncul lagi dihadapanku dan tersenyum.

_-End Jaejoong POV-_

_-Normal POV-_

Sesosok pria cantik dengan kulit putih itu tertidur di ranjangnya. Hari ini genap satu minggu lebih sehari ia terus berada d sana, di ranjangnya. Persis seperti cerita Putri Aurora yang terus tertidur menunggu hingga sang pangeran datang dan memberikan cinta serta ciuman yang tulus untuk membuatnya terbangun. Namun berbeda dengan cerita klasik itu, pria itu terbangun dengan sendiri.

"Yunnie, kau ada di sini kan? Jangan bersembunyi, yun! Aku tahu kau ada disini" pria itu trus berbicara sendiri, masih dengan menutup matanya. "Ini hari kedelapan yun, kau sudah berjanji padaku, pada hari kedelapan permainan kita kau akan kembali" Perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata priaitu. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam pria itu menangis. "ayolah, Yunho ah. Ini tidak lucu." Pria itu kembali berbicara. Berharap akan ada sesorang dengan suara bass yang sangat dirindukannya menjawab panggilannya. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun suara yang didengarnya kecuali suaranya sendiri. Kembali, pria itu menitikkan air mata dengan mata terpejam. Ia takut. Sangat takut membuka matanya. Takut akan kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi. Takut, ketika ia membuka mata. Sosok yang teramat sangat dirindukannya itu tak dapat ia temukan.

"YUNHO!" Teriakannya menggema di ruangan itu. Suaranya parau. "YUNHO!" ia kembali berteriak. Suara derap langkah bergema di rumah itu. "Jaejoong hyung!" sesosok pria dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang imut muncul di ambang pintuk kamar milik pria cantik itu.

"Junsu ah. Katakan padaku, Yunho ada di sini kan? Dia ada di kamarku kan?" tanyanya beruntun pada pria imut yang dia panggil Junsu itu. Junsu tersenyum miris. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Mengenggam tangannya lembut.

"buka matamu hyung!" ujar Junsu pelan. Jaejoong menurut. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah adiknya Junsu adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong kembali berteriak histeris….

**_TBC_**

**Note :**

**Okeh.. aku balik lagi dengan chap.1**

**Aku udah update secepatnya **

**Maaf ya kalo pendek**

**Sebenernya sih sengaja biar pada penasaran**

**Jadi untuk chapter ini**

**REVIEW JUGA YA! Hehehe^^**


	3. Mianhae Boo

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : they belong to Themselves**

**Cast : All DBSK members and other character**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, and other**

-Chapter 2-

Mianhae boo

"Penumpang tujuan Jepang dengan nomor penerbangan GA-09095 diharapkan untuk segera memasuki gate 5. Karena pesawat akan segera berangkat." Suara itu terus bergema di sepanjang lorong bandara Incheon.

Sesosok pria berbadan tegap berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong di bandara itu. Langkahnya begitu pelan, tak dihiraukannya suara-suara yang terus bergema meminta para penumpang dengan tujuan yang sama dengan dirinya untuk segera memasuki pesawat. Hatinya terasa berat meninggalkan Seoul dan juga seorang pria cantik yang merupakan belahan jiwanya.

"Hyung, cepatlah! Pesawatnya akan segera berangkat." Pria dengan postur yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari pria tadi menepuk bahunya keras. "ppali ppali!" seru pria tinggi itu. "ne changmin ah!" balasnya tak kalah keras.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh melihat sosok yang dicintainya ada di sana. Ia menghela nafas. Sosok yang diharapkannya tak ada. 'tak mungkin dia akan ada di sini. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan muncul di sini dan memberikanmu ciuman perpisahan yang kau harapkan' pikirnya. Tentu saja hal yag ia harapkan akan akan meninggalkannya tanpa pesan sedikitpun. Dan sekarang ia mengharapkan kekasih hatinya itu memberikannya ciuman perpisahan? Benar-benar hal yang mustahil.

"Yunho hyung! Ayo!" pria tinggi tadi kembali berteriak memanggil hyungnya yang bediri mematung. Pria tegap yang dipanggil Yunho oleh pria tinggi tadi berbalik. Meskipun hatinya masih ragu- ragu untuk meninggalkan belahan jiwanya di sini, di Seoul, sendirian. Haruskah ia berlari ke pelukan kekasihnya dan menolak semua perintah appanya? Namun konsekuensi yang akan ia dan kekasihnya terima akn sangat berat. Akhirnya keputusannya mantap, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gate. Ia harus melakukan ini demi kekasihnya. Biarlah dia berkorban, asalkan jangan dia yang tersakiti karena ulah appanya. "mianhae boo" lirihnya pelan sesaat sebelum ia memasuki pesawat.

-thazt-

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menerima tawaran appa!" changmin bertanya pada Yunho yang sedang asik mendengarkan sesuatu dari iphone miliknya. "hmm, tidak ada apa-apa" balas Yunho malas. Sungguh, ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya ia menerima tawaran appanya . "Tugas ini berjalan selama 3 tahun lho hyung, tidak mungkin tidak ada alasan yang kuat kenapa hyung mau menerima tawaran ini." Desak Changmin. Yunho menghela nafas, adiknya ini memang keras kepala "Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan appa, Changmin ah."

"jangan ,membohongi ku hyung! Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong hyung yang kau sembunyikan dari appa. Apakah itu alasannya kau menerima tawaran ini hyung? Untukmelindungi Jaejoong hyung?" selidik Changmin. Yunho teperanjat, nafasnya tercekat, ia menoleh ke arah Changmin. "d..darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau lupa hyung? Sahabatku Yoochun adalah pacar dari Junsu, adiknya Jae hyung." Changmin tersenyum memandang kakaknya itu "jadi sekarang, ceritakan padaku, apa yang dikatakan appa padamu hyung!"

"Arasseo Changmin-ah." Ingatan Yunho kembali pada malam itu, di saat appanya memanggilnya ke ruang kerjanya

_**-flashback-**_

Ada apa? tumben sekali appa memaanggil ku malam-malam begini, pikir Yunho. Yunho melihat jam tangan yangmelingkar di tangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang behiasankan ukiran naga, ruang kerja mengetuk pintu tiga kali, "masuk" Yunho membuka pintu itu perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat menuju appanya.

"Jung Yunho, kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?" suara tegas milik appa yunho menggelegar di ruang kerja yang luas itu. "Apa maksud appa?" Tanya Yunho balik. Mr. Jung melempar sebuah amplop coklat ke hadapan Yunho

_-YunHo POV-_

Amplop apa ini? Ku robek bagian atas amplop itu dan apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu sungguh mengejutkanku. Foto-fotoku bersama Jaejoong. Sial, appa pasti memata-mataiku. "Kim Jaejoong, umur 20 tahun. Anak pertama dari Kim Heechul dan Kim Hankyung. Mempunyai adik laki-laki bernama Kim Junsu. Mengambil jurusan Arsitektur di ShinKi Unervesity" aku terkejut. Appa menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. Sial! Appa benar-benar memata-mataiku, dia bahkan mencari seluruh data tentang Jaejoong.

"Kau harus berpisah dengannya Yunho! Kau dan dia sama-sama laki-laki, kau sadar hal itu hah?" apa? berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Itu sungguh hal yang mustahil, dia adalah hidupku sekarang. "Mianheyo appa, aku tak bisa melakukannya" aku menunduk di hadapan appa,memohon agar dia mencoba mengerti. "Appa tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi seorang gay." appa menggelengkan kepalanya. "appa, memang tak pernah mengerti!" ujarku lirih.

"Kau harus tetap berpisah dengannya! Anakku tak boleh menjadi gay!" aku mendongak menatap mata appa. "Kumohon appa, akan ku lakukan apa saja. Asal jangan ganggu hubungan kami. Biarkan aku mejalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong." aku berlutut dihadapan appa, biarlah aku yang menderita, tapi jangan sampai malaikatku yang menderita. "Dia adalah hidupku sekarang" ujarku pelan.

Kulihat appa memejamkan matanya."Hidupmu kau bilang?" Tegang, jantung ku berdetak tak karuan, "Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong" suara appa kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih tegas dari yang sebelumnya. "Kumohon appa, biarkan aku dan jonngie bersama. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya" aku membungkuk di hadapan appa, berharap ia mau mengerti perasaan ku ini. "Baiklah Jung Yunho. Kau boleh tetap bersamanya. Tapi setelah 3 tahun"

"Mwo? 3 tahun?" aku memang sering meninggalkan Jaejoong selama seminggu untuk mengurus urusan kantor, itupun kujadikan permainan. Sekarang aku harus meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun? Aish..

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak sanggup hah?" aku kembali menatap appa. Baiklah ini adalah keputusan yang harus kubuat. "Arasseo, appa. Aku akan mengikuti semua kemauan mu. Tapi jangan ganggu hubunganku dengan Jaejoong." Appa mengangguk "Baiklah, kau dan Changmin akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi kemasi barang-barangmu" dan aku hanya bisa menggangguk lemas dan berjalan ke luar dari ruang kerja appa. Mianhae boo aku harus meninggalkanmu.

**-falshback end-**

"jangan kira aku juga tak kaget hyung! Tiba-tiba saja appa menyuruhku bersiap-siap" ujar changmin berapi-api. "Tenang saja hyung, aku akan menelpon Yoochun setelah kita sampai ke Jepang. Aku akan memintanya melaporkan keadaan Jaejoong hyung padamu

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "changmin ah" lirihnya pelan. Ia tak menyangka dongsaengnya itu bisa seperti ini padanya. "Kamsahamnida, changmin ah"

-thazt-

Changmin langsung mengaktifkan ponselnya sesaat setelah mereka memasuki lobby bandara Narita. "yoboseyo," sapanya pada seseorang yang sedang menerima telpon nya. "Yoochun-ah, tolong jaga Jae hyung untuk Yunho hyung, OK? Hmm-ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjaga Jae hyung. Oh ya, tolong beritahu padaku apa saja yang terjadi pada Jae hyung ya." Changmin terkekeh kecil saat berbicara dengan Yoochun "Aku mengandalkanmu Yoochun-ah" ujar Changmin sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan sabungan telpon dengan Yoochun.

"bagaimana? Apa dia bersedia?" Yunho memandang Changmin dengan penuh harap. "Ne, hyung. Dia bersedia. Yooochun akan mengabariku apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Jae hyung." Changmin tersenyum kepada hyungnya yang khawatir itu. "untunglah" lirih Yunho pelan.

-thazt-

"Arasseo, changmin-ah" Yoochun menutup ponselnya satelah percakapannya dengan changmin selesai. Tiba-tiba teriakan histeris Jaejoong mengagetkannya. Tak lama suara nyaring Junsu mulai terdengar "Chunnie, ambilkan aku obat penenang di kotak obat, cepat!" Yoochun langsung bergerak cepat, di bawanya obat penenang itu ke kamar Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang menutup mukanya dan terus berteriak memanggil Yunho. "Cepat, Yoochun ah!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur beberapa menit setelah Junsu memberinya obat penenang, Junsu menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong, diusapnya wajah hyungnya itu dengan lembut. "Bersabarlah hyung." Lirihnya pelan. Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu keluar. "biarkan Jae hyung istirahat. Ayo kita keluar".

_**-TBC-**_

**Author Note :**

Hmm… gimana?

Bagus gak?

Give me ur love (baca : Review)

Ok..ok…ok!

Habisnya, ada lumayan banyak yang baca dan ga ada yang Review T.T


	4. One Years Later

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : they belong to Themselves. Nine by JYJ**

**Cast : All DBSK members and other character**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, and other**

_-Chapter 3-_

_One Years Later_

Jika kau melihat ke sebuah pohon rindang di halaman Universitas Shinki, pasti kau akan melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki berparas cantik sedang duduk di bawahnya. Jika kau mengenalnya satu tahun yang lalu, kau akan mengenalnya sebagai pribadi yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang.

Tapi hal itu akan berbalik 90 derajat jika kau mengenalnya saat ini. Laki-laki cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu telah berubah menjadi seorang yang menutup diri dari pergaulan, teman-teman dekatnya pun bisa di hitung dengan jari. Jika kau berbicara dengannya, mungkin kau akan hanya mendapat senyum simpul atau bahkan kau akan di acuhkannya.

Ya, itu semua terjadi setelah kepergian seseorang yang teramat berarti dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang di cintainya. Seseorang yang akan selalu di tunggunya.

_-Jaejoong POV-_

Hey Jung Yunho

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi kau belum juga muncul dihadapanku

Kau tahu

Sudah banyak bagian dari diriku yang berubah

Tapi satu hal yang kuyakin tak akan berubah

Ya, rasa CINTA ku padamu.

Aku tak tahu kenapa rasa ini tak mati seiring dengan kepergianmu

Bahkan rasa ini makin kuat, terus dan terus bertumbuh

Sampai saat ini

Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu pada rekaman suara yang kita buat bersama

Sudah membuatku tersenyum sendiri

Tiap kali aku berada di kamar, rasanya seperti kau sedang memelukku

Mungkin orang akan menganggap ku gila

Tapi entahlah, yang pasti rasa ini hanya untukmu.

_-end Jaejoong POV-_

_-normal POV-_

"Jae" kangin menepuk keras pundak Jaejoong saat dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sedang duduk termenung di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang. "Melamun itu tak baik loh" tambahnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hey, ikut yuk! Aku, kyuhyun, dan Yesung akan pergi ke Mall. Kau butuh refreshing Jae ah. Jangan terus memikirkan kuliah!" Jaejoong menatap sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya tampak menimang-nimang tawaran Kangin.

"Baiklah, kau benar Kangin aku butuh refreshing" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum simpul. Ia bangkit sambil mnepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor terkena tanah. "Ayo" ujarnya sambil menarik kangin pergi.

Jaejoong, Kangin, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun pergi ke sebuah Mall. "Hey, Jae." Panggil Yesung. "Hmm, wae?" sahut Jaejoong. "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau tetap bertahan menunggu seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas menghilang tanpa kabar itu?" Tanya Yesung dengan tampang innocent nya itu. "hyung! Kau itu!" Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Yesung langsung menggeplak kepala Yesung dengan sadisnya. "Sakit tahu! Dasar evil!" Yesung meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Salah sendiri, ngapain hyung bertanya hal seperti pada Jae Hyung" cibir Kyuhyun santai.

"Hey kalian berdua, sudahlah!" lerai Kangin. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul "gwaenchana, Kyuhyun ah." Jaejoong menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan. "Aku juga tak tahu Yesung. Hanya saja aku merasa, aku harus menunggunya. Aku percaya padanya Yesung, dia akan kembali padaku."

"jika aku menjadi dirimu mungkin aku akan menyerah. Aah, tak bisa ku bayangkan hidup tanpa wookoe ku tersayang. Aku mungkin akan mati." ucap Yesung . Kangin menjitakny pelan "Lebay!" yesung meringis kesakitan lagi "Ya! Kalian kira kepala ku apa?" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga temannya itu. "Hei, kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk berkelahi." Ujar Jaejoong menenangkan ketiga temannya itu. "Kajja!" teriaknya sambil menarik Kangin.

-thazt-

Pukul 9 malam Jaejoong baru sampai ke rumahnya. "Hyung, darimana saja?" Tanya Junsu sambil berkacak pinggang melihat hyungnya yang baru pulang jam segini. "aku dari Mall bersama Kangin, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum simpul. Junsu yang melihat senyum hyungnya itu merasa miris "Hyung, kembalilah menjadi tersenyum seperti dulu" lirih Junsu pelan tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong. "Senyumanku sudah pergi bersamaan dengan kepergiannya Su" jawab Jaejoong. "Aku merindukan senyuman hangat mu hyung! Aku benci melihat senyum yang sekarang. Kau memang tersenyum tapi sinar matamu tidak ada hyung. Kosong!" kali ini Junsu sedikit berteriak. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok hyungnya yang dulu. Hyungnya yang tersenyum dengan lembut dan pancaran sinar mata yang penuh kebahagian. Tapi kini, senyum hangat itu hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian orang yang di sayangi oleh hyungnya itu. Jung Yunho. "Mian Su. Senyumanku mungkin akan kembali saat dia juga kembali" ujar Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Junsu yang berdiri mematung di bawah tangga.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong menutup kamarnya, lantunan lagu yang selalu diputar oleh Jaejoong mulai terdengar. Lagu itu, lagu kenangan mereka. Lagu yang tak pernah bosan di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

_**do you know what's call love?**_

_**no~ in fact I have no idea about it too...**_

_**just don't know it Ye**_

_**my heart feels hot and I keep running and keep tearing up**_

_**what should I do?**_

_**Should I go pleading with bent knees?**_

_**I don't know too Ye**_

_**I keep finding you and running, I'm back to the original spot even when I keep walking**_

_**Do you not love me Do you not want to forget**_

_**even if I want to start a new**_

_**It doesn't seems easy for our love**_

_**My memories. sweet memories~**_

_**I have become someone who can no longer hide it**_

_**forget the old days~**_

_**We just need to have the 2 of us**_

_**Know we know it, don't we**_

_**we know it even if we don't say it out**_

_**tomorrow, we will shout out of the yesterday that isn't too far**_

_**i'm sorry that I can't say it**_

_**i love you my dear**_

_**maybe times i've tried calling**_

_**I don't know it too Ye~**_

_**even as I fall asleep and wake up, I can't stop myself from wanting to find you**_

_**look at me, look at the me now**_

_**Although it feels awakward because I've changed so much, wait**_

_**let's not be too far apart, I make a promise to the world ahead of me**_

Junsu mulai menangis, lagu itu lagi. "Hyung" lirihnya. "Rasanya pasti sangat berat. Jika aku dan Chunnie berpisah seperti hyung yang berpisah dengan Yunho hyung, mungkin aku tak akan sanggup bertahan" ucap Junsu pelan.

-thazt-

-Yunho POV-

Apa kau masih menungguku Jae?

Aku harap iya

Aku harap rasa itu belum berubah di hatimu

Karena, rasa yang ku rasakan itu

Masih belum berubah sama sekali

Masih tetap sama

Rasa yang semakin tumbuh dan semakin kuat di hatiku

Tunggu aku joongie.

_-end Yunho POV-_

_-normal POV-_

'Hyuuung!" teriakan Changmin membuat Yunho yang sedang melamun hapir saja terjatuh dari sofa karena kaget. "Aish, Waeyo? Kau ribut sekali Min!" Omel Yunho. "Hehehe, mian hyung. Ada kabar gembira sih." Changmin langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Yunho. "Apa?" Tanya Yunho sedikit acuh.

"Aku baru saja menemukan restoran hyung! Uuh, makanannya enak sekali!" -twitch- muncul dua siku-siku di kening Yunho, "Ya, Changmin! Kau itu hanya tahu makan dan makan ya" Yunho benar-benar marah saat ini. "Eits, tenang dulu Hyung. Aku hanya bercanda"ujar changmin sambil cengengesan gak jelas. "Appa baru saja menelponku. Dia menyuruh kita kembali ke Seoul minggu depan"

-Yunho POV-

."Appa baru saja menelponku. Dia menyuruh kita kembali ke Seoul minggu depan" apa? minggu depan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? "Serius? Minggu depan?" dan aku melihat Changmin mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Penantianmu berakhir hyung" reflek aku langsung memeluk changmin. "h..hyu..hyung, le…lepaskan" ups, sepertinya aku terlalu kuat memeluk Changmin. "Mianhae Minnie, aku terlalu bahagia." Aku hanya nyengir melihat Changmin. "Aah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sebelum hyung benar-benar membunuhku" Aku melihat Changmin keluar dari kamarku melalui ekor mataku. "Gomawo Min!" teriakku pada changmin yang akan menutup pintu kamarku. "Nde, Cheonmayo hyung" balasnya

Minggu depan? Tunggu sebentar. Hmm- tujuh hari dari sekarang berarti tanggal 8. TANGGAL DELAPAN? Bagus! Aku bisa menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Yang perlu kupikirkan sekarang, apa yang ku katakan saat bertemu dengan Joongie? Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku sunguh merindukannya. Ya Tuhan aku sangat gugup saat ini juga meskipun kepulanganku masih akan beberapa hari lagi.

**-TBC-**

**Author note :**

Ok ini chapter 3..

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	5. Wait For me!

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves. **

**To Me It's Separation, For you It's waiting by Hero Jaejoong**

**Cast : all DBSK member and other**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, and other**

_-Chapter 4-_

_Wait For Me!_

"SEOUL!" Changmin itu langsung berteriak, sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di bandara incheon. Semua orang langsung memandang Changmin dengan tatapan heran tapi yang ditatap malah tak memperdulikannya. "Berisik!" sahut Yunho yang baru keluar dari pesawat sambil memukul kepala changmin. "Aish, hyung. Sakit" changmin meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Yunho. "Hyung tega" rintihnya.

*drrt..drrt..drrt*

Yunho mengambil Ponselnya yang bergetar. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya.

'_appa' calling_

"Yoboseyo" sapanya pada Mr. Jung. "Appa tunggu di ruang kerja" setelah Mr. Jung mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu telpon terputus. "Changminnie, ayo kita pulang" ujar Yunho sambil menarik lengan Changmin untuk segera meninggalkan bandara. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

-thazt-

2 jam perjalanan, Yunho dan Changmin tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung. "Selamat datang kembali Yunho-ssi, Changmin-ssi, silahkan masuk." Seorang kepala pelayan menyambut kedatangan mereka di depan pintu. "Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda Tuan Muda" Yunho langsung bergegas menuju ruang kerja appa nya.

"Appa!" Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Yunho langsung menghambur masuk ke ruang kerja appa nya. Mr. Jung memandang Yunho "Aku sudah menunggumu" ucapnya tegas.

"To The Point saja appa" ujar Yunho dingin, ia sungguh ingin mengetahui jawaban appanya. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku Jung Yunho?" jawab Mr. Jung tak kalah dingin. "Kenapa appa memanggilku? Padahal ini baru setahun. Apa appa sudah mengijinkan ku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong?

-thazt-

Jaejoong duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Memandang lekat kalender yang tergantung di hadapannya. "Hmm- tanggal Sembilan. Tanggal permainan kita Yun. Aku harap 7 hari dari sekarang kau akan muncul di hadapanku." Ia memberi gambar hati tepat di tanggal Sembilan yang terukir di kalender itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melakukan hal itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung!" pekikan Junsu yang mirip seperti suara dolphin menyeruak di kamar Jaejoong yang sangat sepi diiringi dengan derap langkah. "Aish, Su-ie jangan berteriak. Kau bisa mengganggu Jae hyung." Kali ini suara husky milik Yoochun ganti terdengar. "Hyung, Jae hyung!" Junsu terus berteriak, tak diindahkannya nasihat kekasihnya-Yoochun.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, junsu dan Yoochun langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. "Wae? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang sepasang kekasih itu. "Coba tebak hyung, ada sesuatu untuk mu."

_-Jaejoong POV-_

"Coba tebak hyung, ada sesuatu untuk mu." Hah? Sesuatu untukku? Dari siapa? "Aku tak tertarik" ujarku berbohong. "Lihat saja dulu hyung!" Junsu menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang cukup panjang padaku di atasnya terdapat kertas bertuliskan 'To Jaejoong'. Hmm isi nya apa ya? Aku membuka penutup kotak itu dan ada sekuntum bunga Mawar merah yang sangat indah serta sepotong puzzle yang berukirkan huruf M ada di dalam kotak itu. "Waaah, Red Rose!" pekik Junsu dengan semangat "Siapa yang mengirimi hyung ya?" . Aku tak menggubris perkataan Junsu, mataku tertuju pada sebuah kartu ucapan yang berwarna merah tepat di atas bunga itu.

_**First Day**_

Apa maksudnya dengan hari pertama? Siapa yang mengirim ini semua? Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di pikiranku. "Junsu ah, siapa yang mengirim kotak ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, tadi sewaktu Chunnie datang kotak itu sudah berada di depan pintu. Jadi aku langsung buru-buru ke kamar hyung untuk memberikannya pada hyung. Jangan-jangan itu dari pengagum rahasia mu hyung." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Junsu yang sangat panjang itu. He-pengagum rahasia? Apa mungkin? "Chunnie, bawa dolphin mu itu keluar dari kamarku!" perintahku pada Yoochun. "Ne, hyung!" aku melihat Yoochun langsung manarik Junsu keluar dari kamarku. Sayup-sayup, aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, "Chunnie, aku mau red rose!" aku tersenyum mendengar permintaan Junsu pada Yoochun. Hah, enak sekali jadi Junsu. Dia sudah punya kekasih yang sangat menyayanginya dan sangat boleh jujur, aku sedikit iri padanya. Ya, Hanya sedikit. Karena aku sudah punya seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat mencintaiku meskipun aku tak tahu di mana ia kini berada. Yunnie, kau di mana sebenarnya? Aku sangat merindukanmu.

_-end Jaejoong POV-_

Jaejoong menutup kotak yang sedari tadi di pegangnya itu. Diletakkannya kotak itu di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Jaejoong menguap, ia sangat mengantung. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia pun terbuai ke alam tidurnya.

-thazt-

"Hyung, apa yang di katakan appa padamu? Apa appa sudah mengijinkanmu ?" Changmin langsung memberondong yunho dengan pertanyaan, saat Yunho masuk ke kamarnya. "Sabar, Min. Ah ya, apa kau sudah memberikan apa yang ku perintahkan padamu tadi?" Tanya Yunho balik tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin. "Tentu saja hyung. Aku sudah memberikannya pada Yoochun, jangan khawatir" Changmin memberikan tanda Ok pada hyung nya itu. "Baguslah" lirih Yunho sambil memjamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Hyung jangan tidur dulu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" pekik Changmin dengan semangat sambil mengguncangkan bahu Yunho. "Aish, Min jangan berteriak. " omel yunho, ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah akan ku ceritakan"

**-flashback-**

"Kenapa appa memanggilku? Padahal ini baru setahun. Apa appa sudah mengijinkan ku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong? Tanya Yunho pada Mr. Jung. "Santai saja Yunho. Duduklah dulu" Yunho menurut, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Mr. Jung. "Jadi katakan sekarang, aku menunggu" ujar Yunho dingin.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Mr. menghela nafas, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. "Tidak, terima kasih" Mr. Jung tertawa "Minumlah, Yunho. Jangan terburu-buru, masih banyak waktu" Yunho menggeram kesal. Ia menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya "Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu appa. Katakan saja!" Mr. Jung tertawa lagi "Baiklah Jung Yunho. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulangnya ." Mr. Jung memandang Yunho tajam "Kau boleh berhubungan dengan anak itu! Tanggung sendiri konsekuensi nya. Appa tak bisa menghalangimu." Yunho memandang takjub pada appanya. "Jeongmal?" Tanya nya pada Mr. Jung dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jeongmal gomawoyo appa!" hampir saja Yunho berteriak karena terlalu senang. "Sudah,kau bisa pergi sekarang!" perintah Mr. Jung. Yunho berdiri, ia membungkukkan kepalanya "Sekali lagi, gomawo appa" ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Yunho menarik nafas lega. Masalah sudah selesai. Ia kini bisa bersama dengan Jeajoongie nya tersayang.

**-flashback end-**

"Begitulah. Setelah itu aku langsung menelponmu untuk mengirim kotak itu" ujar Yunho. "Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi min. aku mengantuk, lelah sekali." Yunho langsung menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur, hyung" bisik Changmin sebelum meninggalkan kamar Yunho

-thazt-

Ini hari ketujuh sejak Jaejoong menerima kotak dari seseorang yang tak di kenalnya. Selama itu juga Jaejoong selalu menerima kotak yang sama dengan bunga mawar merah dan sepotong puzzle yang berbeda. Jika di urutkan puzzle itu kini membentuk sebuah kalimat **MY LOVE**. Jaejoong sungguh penasaran, siapa yang mengirimi nya bunga dan puzzle-puzzle itu.

Entah mengapa, setiap Ia menerima kotak-kotak itu, ada suatu perasaan bahagia yang menyelusup ke benaknya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tak di rasakannya.

Pagi itu, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke bawah. Seperti yang ia harapkan kotak itu sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan segera, jaejoong mengambil kotak itu dan kembali lagi berlari ke kamarnya."Kotak ketujuh" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat. Entah mengapa, ia kini selalu menantikan kotak itu. Firasatnya mengatakan kotak ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong tak berani berharap banyak jika nantinya kotak ini bukanlah dari Yunho maka harapan itu akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Jaejoong memandang kotak ketujuh itu. Rasanya kotak ini lebih besar dari yang lainnya, pikir Jaejoong. Memang benar, kotak itu berbeda dengan kotak-kotak sebelumnya. Kotak ketujuh ini lebih besar dari enam kotak lainnya.

Dengan semangat Jaejoong langsung membuka kotak ketujuh. Seperti biasa, mawar merah. Namun kali ini mawar merah itu tak di temani oleh sepotong puzzle melainkan sebuah CD. Jaejoong membuka kartu ucapan yang ketujuh.

**The last day My Love**

**7 red rose and 6 puzzle**

**Listen the song!**

Lagu? Lagu apa? apa lagu yang di maksud CD ini? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Jaejoong. "Coba saja ah" ucapnya sambil membuka tempat CD itu dan memasukkan CD nya ke CD Playernya.

**Other than empty spot that it yours**

**Everything else is in its place**

**My heart must be broken**

**Because it can't comprehend that I've let you go**

**All my love is now in vain**

**I'm letting you go like this**

**But to me, this is the beginning of a wait**

**Don't leave, my love**

**I won't be able to see you ever again**

**You are still in my heart**

**Don't leave, my love**

**I won't be able to see you ever again**

**At any place or time**

**Whenever you are tired and worn out**

**Please return to me**

**You have to be happy, my love**

**Until that day**

**Until we become enternal**

-thazt-

"Hah, tumben sekali Chunnie kesini tengah malam begini. Sepenting apa sih yang akan dia bicarakan. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Omel Junsu setelah Yoochun menelponnya untuk membukakan pintu. "Ada apa sih chunnie?" Junsu membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya bukanlah Yoochun-kekasihnya. "K..Kau!"

**-TBC-**

**Author note :**

I'm back..! (reader : ga ada yang nungguin lo!) *pundung di pojokan*

Semoga chapter ini berkesan di hati kalian..

Ga bakal pernah bosen buat minta tanggapan kalian

REVIEW!


	6. Our Heart Mind Soul

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves**

**Cast : all DBSK member and other**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, and other**

-Chapter 5-

_Our Heart Mind and Soul_

_

* * *

_

_Aku pikir sebagian orang akan berpikir bahwa menunggu itu menyebalkan dan aku yakin kalian berpikiran yang sama denganku. Terlebih jika apa yang kita tunggu itu tak seperti yang kita harapkan. Tentunya itu akan membuat kita merasa kecewa. Namun, terkadang sebuah penantian itu akan mendatangkan hal yang setimpal bahkan lebih dari yang kita harapkan. Sekarang, tergantung dari pribadi diri kita sendiri untuk mempersepsikan sebuah penantian itu seperti apa._

_Sama seperti halnya yang terjadi pada diri seorang Kim Jaejoong. Seorang laki-laki yang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana. Seorang kekasih yang meninggalkan dirinya tanpa pesan sedikitpun, menghilang bagaikan tertiup angin. Ia yakin bahwa kekasihnya akan kembali. Dan kini akankah penantiannya selama setahun akan membawa hasil yang setimpal dengan penantiannya selama itu?_

-thazt-

Jaejoong bergerak kecil di ranjangnya, ia merasa sedikit kedinginan. Pria yang berada di sampingnyatersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Jaejoong 'ia tak berubah' pikir pria itu. Jaejoong kembali bergerak-gerak kecil karena tak menemukan kehangatan yang dicarinya. Pria tadi mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong dan sedikit menarik tubuh jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya. Jaejoong berhenti menggeliat, ketika ia menemukan kehangatan yang dicarinya. Ia tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria yang ada di sampingnya, Jaejoong malah semakin membenamkan dirinya ke pelukan pria itu.

-Jaejoong POV-

Tumben hari ini dingin sekali. Perasaanku selimut ku sudah sangat tebal. Tapi kenapa rasa dingin itu tersu menusuk. Tunggu sebentar aku bisa merasakan suatu kehangatan, aah, hangatnya. Rasa hangat yang kurindukan. Rasa hangat ini sama seperti ketika Yunho memelukku. Uuh, Yunho kamu di mana?

Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada seseorang yang memelukku? Mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

Tunggu, kenapa aku merasakan sentuhan seseorang di pipi ku? Sentuhannya mirip dengan saat Yunho menyentuhku dan~ wait a minute! Rasanya ada yang menciumku. Benar! Ada yang menciumku. Aku ingin membuka mata, tapi tak bisa. Hati ku menyuruhku untuk tetap menutup mata dan rasanya saraf motorikku pun mengikuti perintah hatiku. Ciuman ini-rasanya sama saat Yunho menciumku. Aku pun terbuai dalam ciuman singkat itu. Ada sedikit kekecewaan saat orang yang tak ku tahu itu melepaskan ciumannya. Apa ini juga mimpi?

"My angel" aku mendengar orang itu berbicara. Dan ya Tuhan, bahkan suaranya mirip dengan Yunho. Seseorang, tolong katakan padaku apa yunho ada di sini? Di kamar ku? Aku tak sanggup membuka mata. Aku takut apa yang kurasakan ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ku mohon seseorang Tolong aku! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini!

Sentuhan lembut itu kembali kurasakan. Jemari itu mengelus rambut dengan lembut. Bisa kurasakan orang itu mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut.

"Buka matamu Kim Jaejoong. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun" suara itu lagi! Apa ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Apa aku harus membuka mata sesuai perintah suara itu? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat takut jika semua sentuhan yang ku rasakan ini hanya mimpi

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah dada bidang seseorang yang tengah memelukku. Ya MEMELUKKU! Rasa takut itu semakin menghampiriku. Apa ini Yunho? Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Bagaimana jika orang ini bukan Yunho? "Lihat aku Joongie" Perlahan aku mendongak. Aku melihatnya, orang yang tengah memelukku ini sedang tersenyum sambil menatapku lembut. Mata kami beradu. Ya Tuhan! Apa orang ini benar-benar dia. Orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. "Y..Y..Yun?" suara ku tercekat di tenggorokan. Ya Tuhan, wajah itu, senyuman itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar Jung Yunho ku?" jemariku mengelus wajah pria ini. Pipi ini, hidung ini, aku sedik menekan bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. "Jangan katakan ini mimpi?" Pria itu menangkap tanganku dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku kembali, Boo," bisiknya pelan. Dada ku terasa sesak. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. "Boo. maaf karena telah meninggalkan mu. Maaf karena tak mengabarimu apapun. Maaf karena membuatmu menderita. Maaf k-" aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telunjukku "Gwaenchana" lirihku. Aku memeluknya dan membenamkan diri di dadanya. Aku tak ingin melepasnya untuk kedua kali. Yunho mengusap rambutku lembut dan ia balas memelukku.

"Aku menang Yun. Aku menang," ujarku pelan. Aku bisa mendengarnya, Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang menang Joonggie. Sejak awal kau akan selalu menang," aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"Make your wish, Jae." Bisiknya pelan. Aku kembali tersenyum. Ini bukanlah mimpi, semua yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Penantianku tidak sia-sia. Ia kembali. Jung Yunho ku kembali. "Aku hanya ingin bersama mu seharian ini, DI SINI!" aku sedikit menekankan kalimat 'di sini', karena kau hanya ingin di sini bersamanya.

"Tapi Joonggie, aku lapar. Kita keluar yuk, aku sangat merindukan masakanmu." Aku tertawa pelan, penyakit manjanya sudah kumat. "Tidak mau, aku mau bersama mu seharian di sini" aku semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Biar saja dia kelaparan, aku tak mau melewatkan momen ini begitu saja

_-end jaejoong pov-_

_

* * *

_

-thazt-

* * *

_-normal pov-_

Sementara YunJae couple sibuk berpelukan seperti teletubies dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, ayo kita intip pasangan yang satunya. YooSu couple.

Junsu duduk di sofa ruang tengah, di sampingnya ada Yoochun. Junsu melipat tangannya di dada. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya "Chunnie,kau tega membohongi ku tadi malam" ujar Junsu ngambek. "Masa aku harus menelpon Jae hyung untuk membukakan pintu?" Tanya Yoochun balik.

"…"

"Oh, ayolah dolphin ku sayang! Jangan manyun seperti itu. Jelek tahu!"

"…"

"Masih gak mau bicara? Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pulang."

Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun. "Andwae, jangan pergi." Yoochun tersenyum. "Gitu dong!" Yoochun menarik Junsu ke dalam pelukannya. Di usapnya rambut kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

"Chunnie, apa Jaejoong hyung akan baik-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari Junsu pada kekasihnya. Yoochun tertawa kecil "Tentu saja Dolphin. Ia akan baik-baik saja" Junsu kembali merengut saat dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan 9 pagi. "Lihat Chunnie! Sudah jam Sembilan" pekiknya. "Ada apa dengan jam Sembilan?" Tanya Yoochun dengan heran.

"Aku lapar Chunnie." Junsu mulai merengek. Jelas saja ia kelaparan, Jaejoong yang biasanya memasak tidak keluar-keluar juga dari kamarnya. "Jae hyung gak keluar-keluar. Biasanya kan dia udah masak jam dari tadi"

"Tenang saja Su-ie." Hibur yoochun pada sang kekasih. "Aku lapar!" Junsu masih tetap merengek. "Ayo kita makan di luar saja" ajak Yoochun.

"Andwae! Aku mau masakan Jae hyung" Yoochun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan sikap Junsu yang kelewat manja hari ini. "Aha! Aku ke kamar Jae hyung aja ah" Yoochun terlonjak kaget. "Jangan Su!" cegahnya. Namun terlambat, Junsu sudah melesat ke kamar Jaejoong. "JAE HYUNG!" pekik Junsu dengan suara dolphinnya di depan kamar Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, jangan ganggu Jae hyung!" Yoochun langsung menyeret Junsu turun. Tapi Junsu tetap bersikukuh berdiri di depan kamar Jaejonng sehingga terjadi tarik-menarik di antara mereka "JAE HYUNG, AKU LAPAR!" Junsu masih tetap berteriak. "Aish, Su. Kita makan di luar aja ya?" bujuk Yoochun lagi. Berharap dolphinnya itu mau dan berhenti berteriak. Ia merasa tidak enak menganggu momen mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka berdua pasti sedang melepas rindu, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, Chunnie. Aku akan memasak"ujar Jaejoong yang muncul dari kamar bersama dengan Yunho "Mianhae Dolphin. Hyung sudah membuatmu kelaparan" Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah dongsaengnya itu. Senyum yang sudah setahun hilang. "Hyung!" pekik Junsu kegirangan. "Wae?" Tanya jajeoong tak mengerti. Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Welcome back, hyung!" ujarnya."Akhirnya kau kembali!" pekik Junsu kegirangan, di peluknya Jaejoong dengan erat. "Hei, Su-ie yang kembali itu dia bukan aku!" ujar Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Junsu. "Bukan itu hyung! Tapi senyuman hyung itu loh yang sudah kembali!" jelas junsu dengan penuh semangat. Jaejoong kembali tetsenyum. "Bukannya aku sering mengatakannya ya Su-ie, senyumku akan kembali saat orang yang ada di samping ku ini sudah kembali" Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Yunho dan menariknya menuruni tangga. "Ya hyung! Jangan tinggal aku" pekik Junsu lagi

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong cepat. "Jae, lepaskan tanganku. Kau harus memasak sayang" ucap Yunho lembut sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. "Huh!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Yunho mengambil tempat di meja makan "Lapar" gumamnya pelan. "Ku kira kau tak lapar hyung. Habisnya kau dan jae hyung tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar" Yoochun terkekeh kecil. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku susah payah membujuknya untuk keluar dan memasak" omel Yunho. "Ku kira kalian keluar karena mendengar teriakanku" ujar Junsu polos.

"Meskipun kau berteriak sekeras apapun, ku jamin Jaejoong tidak akan mau keluar" Junsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Sesaat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Hyung! Gomawo!" pekik Junsu tiba-tiba. "Untuk apa?"

"Gomawo karena sudah mengembalikan senyum Jaejoong hyung" ujar Junsu mantap."Cheonmayo, Junsu ah"

"Makanan siap!" Jaejoong muncul dari dapur sambil membawa empat mangkuk ramen. "Aku tahu kalian sudah lapar. Jadi aku membuat ramen, hanya ini yang bisa di buat dengan cepat" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membagikan keempat mangkuk itu. "Aahh, makanan!" Junsu langsung menghabiskan ramennya seperti orang yang sudah lama tak pernah melihat makanan.

Yunho mengambil sumpit dan mulai menikmati ramennya. "Jae, masakan mu tetap saja seenak biasanya." Puji Yunho riang. "Sudah setahun, aku tidak merasakan masakanmu." Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Jaejoong.

"Aish, lucunya" Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas. "Ya Jung Yunho. Sakit tahu!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

*drrt..drrt…drrt

'_Changminnie' calling_

"Sebentar Jae, aku terima telpon dulu" Yunho bangkit dari meja makan. Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. "Yoboseyo Changmin ah. Apa sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang berada di seberang telpon. "Gomawo, Min. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Yunho.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

Author note :**

**Yeah, satu chap lagi dan akan tamat..**

**REVIEW!^^**


	7. Forever Love

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves**

**Cast : all DBSK member and other**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, and other**

-Chapter 6-

_Forever Love_

_

* * *

_

_Seperti yang sudah ku katakan. Penantian yang di lakukan dengan ikhlas akan mendatangkan balasan yang setimpal, bahkan mungkin balasan nya akan melebihi bayangan kita. Meskipun ada banyak orang yang berpikir kita aneh dan bodoh karena menunggu sesuatu yang tak tentu dan menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia. Percayalah pada kata hati kalian. Percayalah, karena hal itu akan mendatangkan kekuatan untuk tetap menanti hal-hal yang mungkin menurut sebagian besar orang adalah penantian yang percuma. Meskipun banyak orang yang mencibir, teruslah maju, dan tetaplah menunggu. ALWAYS KEEP YOUR FAITH!_

_

* * *

_

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong manja pada laki-laki yang kini berbaring di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar ku?" Yunho tersenyum kecil, ia bangkit dan bersandar pada ranjang Jaejoong. "Kemari" perintahnya pelan, Jaejoong bangkit ia bersandar di dada Yunho.

**-flashback-**

_-Yunho POV-_

Malam itu, aku meminta Yoochun untuk menelpon Junsu. Memintanya untuk mrnrlpon Junsu agar membukakan pintu untukku. Aku berdiri depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim menunggu Junsu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Junsu berbicara, sepertinya ia sedang marah-marah. Haah-sudahlah.

Pintu itu terbuka, "Ada apa sih Chunnie?" ujarnya,aku sedikit mengulum senyum, hhh- ia pikir Yoochun lah yang ada di depan pintu. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadarinya "K..Kau!" pekiknya, aku langsung menutup mulutnya . "Sstt, Junsu-ah! Jangan berisik" Junsu mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, aku langsung melepaskan bekapan ku. "Yunho hyung!" pekiknya lagi, aish… anak yang satu ini memang berisik. "Tenang Junsu-ah. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Eh, iya hyung. Ayo masuk" ujarnya sambil memberikanku jalan. Langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam, di luar dingin sekali. "Hyung kau tega sekali pada Jae hyung! Meninggalkannya begitu hyung melihatnya, Jae hyung sangat hancur sejak kepergian hyung. Ia bahkan menarik diri dari pergaulan. Jae hyung bahkan jarang dan mungkin tidak pernah tersenyum lebar setahun ini" ceracau anya, aku hanya tersenyum pada Junsu. "Mianhae Junsu-ah. Aku akan menebusnya dengan kejutanku ini."

"Sudahlah, yang penting hyung sudah kembali." Junsu tersenyum lebar ke arahku, aku balas tersenyum. "Hyung mau memberikan kejutan pada Jae hyung kan? Kalau begitu masuk saja ke kamarnya" ujarnya. Aku kembali tersenyum. Junsu memang pengertian. "Gomawo Junsu-ah"

**-flashback end-**

_-normal POV-_**  
**

"Begitulah, bagaimana aku akhirnya bisa ada di kamar mu" jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Si Dolphin itu! Bocor banget sih!" Jaejoong menggerutu setelah mendengar cerita Yunho tadi. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Itu artinya dia adik yang baik, karena sudah memperhatikanmu" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat. "Aku tak menyangkanya Yun, tepat hari ini, hari terakhir sesuai dengan permainan kita. Kau datang juga. Tepat hari ini, hari di mana aku bisa bersama mu lagi" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang nya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, Jaejoong yang dulu sudah kembali.

"Yun." Panggil nya lagi. "Apa semua kotak-kotak itu kau yang mengirimnya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak yang bertumpuk di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa kau suka?" Tanya Yunho balik. "Jeongmal? Jadi itu semua benar kau yang mengirimnya?" Jaejoong langsung berbalik menghadap Yunho. Yunho mengangguk "Itu semua kejutan ku untuk mu" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat, di benamkan dirinya di dada Yunho, "Gomawo Yunnie!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Cheonmayo Jaejoongie." Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong untuk memandangnya. "Cantik" ujarnya, Jaejoong merengut, "Jangan sebut aku cantik!" Yunho terkekeh, "Sudah, terima saja nasib mu. Kau itu cantik Jae"

"Aku ini tampan Yunnie! Aku gak cantik!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. "Hmm- menurutku kau itu cantik Joongie. Akui saja!" Yunho kembali terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia sedang kesal. Yunho sangat suka menggoda Jaejoong dengan mengatakan nya cantik. Ia suka melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong. Menurut nya itu sangat menggemaskan.

Jaejoong masih merengut, ia masih kesal Yunho menyebutnya cantik. 'aku ini laki-laki tahu!' umpatnya dalam hati. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong, "Jae" panggil nya lembut.

"…" Jaejoong tak bergeming, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Boo" panggil Yunho lagi.

"…."

"Ok, Jae. Jangan salahkan aku sekarang jika kau sekarang akan berteriak dan wajahmu akan memerah" ancam Yunho dengan cepat ia langsung menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya, dengan kecepatan kilat Yunho langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong "M..mmph..!" Jaejoong terkejut, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi apa daya tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Lima menit kemudian, Yunho baru melepas ciumannya. "Ya Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong di tengah nafas nya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah. "Apa?" Tanya Yunho santai, ia malah mengulum senyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. "Aku sudah bilang kan?"

"Kau itu-" belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah menyerangnya kembali. "Lihat, wajah mu semakin merah! Manis sekali" ujar Yunho bersemangat. "Kau itu menyebalkan Yunho!" Jaejoong melempar buku yang entah darimana ia dapatkan ke arah Yunho yang dengan telak mengenai wajah Yunho.

"Ya Jaejoongie!" bentak Yunho. Jaejoong mengacungkan tanda V "Hehehe,, itu pembalasan ku Yunnie"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Jae, aku harus pulang." Ujar Yunho. "Andwae! Kau sudah janji untuk bersama ku seharian ini" jerit Jaejoong pelan. "Aku tahu boo, tapi ada hal yang harus ku lakukan."

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat "Sepenting apa? Lebih penting dari diriku ya?" ia menggembungkan pipinya. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Tentu saja tidak, kau itu sangat penting bagiku Boo"

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi!" Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, "Mian Jae, aku harus tetap pergi. Ehm- nanti jam 5 aku akan menjemputmu. Arasseo?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan pupuy eyes-nya, "Jeongmal?" dilirknya jam dinding di kamarnya, jam 3 "Ok, aku akan menunggu mu dua jam dari sekarang" ujarnya ceria.

"Ok, Chagii. Aku pergi dulu" Yunho mengecup Jaejoong sekilas dan bangkit dari ranjang Jaejoong. "Bersiaplah, boo" Ujar Yunho sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong.

_-Jaejoong POV-_

"Bersiaplah, boo" Ujar Yunho sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarku. Aku langsung membuka lemari dan mengobrak-abriknya. Baju apa yang harus kupakai? Aduh.. Yunho mau mengajakku kemana? Bagaimana nanti kalau bajuku tidak cocok? Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Aku terus mencoba mencari baju yang kira-kira pas. Memadu madankan pakaian memang kesukaan ku, tapi entah mengapa kali ini sangat sulit untuk mecari baju yang pas.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku menemukannya juga, Kaus putih, sweater warna biru muda dengan V neck, dan sebuah jaket berbahan wol berwarna krem lembut. Lalu celana jeans dan boots. Hum-aku rasa sempurna.

Kulirik Jam dinding, mataku langsung ? jam setengah lima? Astaga! "Aku akan terlambat" pekikku, langsung saja ku sambar handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Gawat gawat gawat!

_-end jaejoong POV-_

-thazt-

Yunho memarkir mobil Audi hitamnya di depan rumah Jaejoong. "Hyung!" panggil Junsu dari kejauhan, ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Yunho sambil menarik Yoochun. "Hyung mau kemana?. Yoochun mengamati Yunho yang tampak rapi meskipun hanya menggunakan baju kasual. "Mau kencan ya?" goda Yoochun. "Kalian ini. Pergi sana. Kalian juga bukannya akan pergi berkencan." Usir Yunho pada pasangan itu.

"Aduh, hyung! Jangan galak-galak dong." Junsu langsung merengut dan menarik Yoochun pergi dari sana.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah Jaejoong. Ketika ia akan menaiki tangga, suara teriakan Jaejoong terdengar. "Yuunn!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan kilat. Ditubruknya begitu saja Yunho yang berada di bawah. "Pelan-pelan Jae" ujar Yunho sambil mencubit hidung jaejoong gemas. "hehehe, habisnya aku sudah nggak sabar. Kajja! Ayo kita pergi" ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

-thazt-

"Pantai?" ujar Jaejoong tak percaya saat Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah jalan setapak. Dari jalan itu birunya air laut bisa terlihat dengn jelas oleh mereka. Yunho mengangguk "Waeyo? Ada masalah?" jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat."Aniyo, aku suka! Sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai. Gomawo Yunnie!" pekik jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho yang ada di sampingnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoongie nya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Ayo, kita keluar"dengan semangat jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju pantai. "Ya Jaejoongie tunggu aku!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

Yunho langsung merangkul Jaejoong saat ia telah sampai di tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Ia memperhatikan kekasihnya itu, wajahnya, kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang besar, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir semerah delima. Yunho bersyukur, dialah yang memiliki kecantikan tiada tara itu. Jaejoong menoleh, menangkap basah Yunho yang sedang melihat ke arah dirinya. "Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran. "Ani, aku hanya memperhatikan wajah malaikatku yang hanya ku miliki seorang. " ujar Yunho sambil menatap mata besar milik jaejoong. "Kau tahu, aku besyukur bisa memilikimu" bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong

Jaejoong sedikit kegelian, namun ia tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya itu, "Nado" ujarnya "Aku juga bersyukur bisa memliki mu" tambahnya. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Gomawo, karena sudah menungguku." Ujarnya pada Jaejoong "Gomawo, karena sudah percaya dan tetap menantiku" ia mencium pipi Jaejoong "Dan gomawo karena tetap mencintaiku." Yunho mencium Jaejoong, sekilas namun lembut. "Saranghae" dipeluknya Jaejoong dengan erat. Sementara orang yang di peluknya hanya bisa membalas memeluknya dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Nado saranghae" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Jae, ayo kita makan malam. Ada restoran enak di dekat sini. Changmin bilang udang panggang nya enak" ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berjalan. "Changmin? Si tukang makan itu? Apa hubungan nya dengan mu?" Tanya jaejoong penasaran. "Hee- dia itu adikku, kau tidak tahu?"

Jaejoong melotot, "A.. apa? Adik? Marga kalian berbeda kan, kau Jung dia Shim. Lagipula kalian tidak mirip sama sekali!" Yunho tertawa "Bukan adik kandung sih, dia adik angkatku. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri" jelasnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Ayou, Jae. Itu dia restoran nya." Tunjuk Yunho bersemangat pada sebuah restoran. Ia memeprcepat langkahnya. "Annyeong, ahjumma" sapa Yunho, "Anda pemilik restoran ini?" Tanya nya sopan. Ahjumma itu mengangguk, "Ayo silahkan masuk" ahjumma itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" Tanya sang pemilik restoran. "Kami pesan udang panggangnya, ahjumma" ucap Yunho

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" ahjumma itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama ia kembali dengan membawa pemanggang untuk memanggang udang dan beberapa piring. Di tatakannya mereka piring-piring serta pemanggang itu. "Tunggu sebentar." ujar ahjumma itu. Ia menangkap udang yang berada di akuarium di depan restoran. "Wow, udang hidup" komentar Jaejoong takjub. Ahjumma itu meletakkan udang-udang yang di tangkapnya di pemanggang, dengan cekatan ahjumma itu langsung menutup pemanggang itu,

Kompor mulai dinyalakan, "Silahkan menunggu" ujar ahjumma itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong danYunho berdua. "Lihat jae, udang-udang itu menggeliat, sepertinya mereka kepanasan" komentar Yunho saat melihat udang-udang yang mengelepar-gelepar di pemanggang. "Tentu saja Yunnie!"

"Yun, ayo kita bermain" ajak Jaejoong, "Main apa?" Tanya yunho. "Cara mainnya seperti in" Jaejoong bangkita dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Yunho. "Kau mendongak dan aku akan melihat mu dari atas." Jelas Jaejoong. "Oh ok, ayo kita coba" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya "Kenapa kau menutup mulut?" Tanya Yunho heran. "Karena ini akan sangat lucu." Yunho hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jaejoong heran.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dari atas, "Hahahaha" tawa Jaejoong meledak, Yunho memandangnya heran. "Apanya yang lucu Jae?". Jaejoong masih tertawa, "Wajah mu terlihat seperti kodok" ujarnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa lagi. Yunho hanya bisa merengut dikatakan mirip kodok oleh kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, di tatapnya Yunho yng sedang merengut. "Mianhae, my Yunnie bear!" ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, memeperlihatkan senyum termanisnya untuk meluluhkan hati Yunho.

Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang-oh oke, siapa sih yang nggak kelepek-kelepek kalau liat seorang kim Jaejoong tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Lihat, sudah matang!" pekik Jaejoong kegirangan, segera saja di buka tutup pemanggang nya dan mengambil satu udang dan mengupas kulitnya. "Pelan-pelan Jae, panas" Yunho ikut mengambil udang dan mengupasnya. "Panas!" keluh Jaejoong, udang itu masih terlalu panas baginya.

"Ini" Yunho memberikan Jaejoong udang yang telah dikupasnya. "Suapin" ujar Jaejoong manja. "Baiklah, aaa" Jaejoong menyuapi Jaejoong yang telah membuka mulutnya. "bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Yunho. "Mmm, enak!" ujar Jaejoong

Tak lama, udang-udang itu telah mereka habiskan. Yunho memandang jaejoong yang masih memakan udangnya, 'saat nya rencana terakhir' ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Jae, ayo kita ke pantai lagi." Ajaknya setelah Jaejoong selesai makan. Jaejoong memandangnya heran "Buat apa? Dingin tahu gak?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya "Ahjumma, uangnya kuletakkan di meja" teriak Yunho yang terus menarik Jaejoong menuju pantai.

"Apaan sih Yun? Sakit!" Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya saat mereka sampai di pantai. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena ulah Yunho. "Mian, Jae" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Dingin banget tahu gak!" bentaknya lagi. Meskipun ia sudah memakai jaket yang cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja dinginnya angin malam tetap terasa menusuk kulitnya. "Ayo jalan" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Hangat, satu kata yang terlintas di benak Jaejoong saat Yunho melakukan hal itu. "Hangat kan?" bisik Yunho lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk. Dilemparkan nya pandangannya ke laut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "Bulannya indah" bisik Jaejoong pelan. "Bulannya memang indah" balas Yunho.

"Kau itu bulan ku Yun, dan aku bintangnya. Kau tau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho. "Apa?" Tanya Yunho. "Karena aku seperti bintang, yang selalu setia berada di sampin bulan di malam hari, meskipun terkadang bulan tak terlihat. Tapi bintang selalu ada di samping bulan."

"Aku memang Bulan mu Jae. Kau adalah bintangku. Sama seperti bulan, jika langit mendung bintang pasti tak terlihat. Tapi aku yakin bintang itu akan selalu ada untuk bulan." Balas Yunho. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Hei, Jung Yunho" panggil Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong "Waeyo?" Wajah Jaejoong terlihat ragu-ragu, sekilas ada rona merah di pipinya. "Hhm-itu… itu loh Yun.." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti itu. "Itu apa Boo?"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Aish, Yun! Aku malu megatakannya" ujar Jaejoong sedikit berteriak, wajahnya kini semerah tersenyum geli. "Jae tutup matamu." Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan tatapan heran "Ada apa?"

"Sudah tutup saja" Yunho menutup mata Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Perlahan di arahkannya tubuh sang kekasih menghadap lautan. "Ketika aku selesai mengatakan hana dul set, lihatlah ke arah langit Jae" hembusan nafas hangat Yunho di telingan Jaejoong membuat nya merasa sedikit kegelian. "Oke Jae! Hana.. Dul.. Set!" Yunho melepas tangannya yang menutup mata Jaejoong bersamaan dengan bunyi letusan kembang api.

**MY FOREVER LOVE**

Jaejoong memandang langit malam yang tampak seperti di lukis oleh kalimat itu. Tak lama bunyi kembang api kembali terdengar. Kali ini bunyi itu terdengar beruntun.

**THE ONLY ONE**

**And**

**THE LAST**

**IN MY LIFE**

**MY BOO JAEJOONGIE**

**SARANGHAE**

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Rasa Terkejut, senang, bahagia, tercampur menjadi satu. Dirasakannya Yunho mendekapnya dari belakang. Tangan kekar Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya dengan sempurna. "Gomawo Yun." Lirih Jaejoong. Di genggamnya Tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Lagu ini untukmu Jae" Yunho berbisik kecil di telinga Jaejoong. "Lagu apa?"

"Dengarkan saja. Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu" Yunho menarik nafas sebelum memului lagunya

**Shining right before our eyes, the glittering sunset**

**Inside my chest, a profound love like nothing I have ever felt before**

**If I say to myself that I'm fine on my own, I'm telling a lie**

**I've been passing time like this, but from now on, you're the only one I'll never part from**

**Time and time again I'll send it to you, what you're looking for**

**All your hesitation will melt away, let's live and Forever Love**

**With shadows inching closer on a steep path, the feel of your clasped hand**

**It seemed like that gently, tenderly erased the pain**

**What kind of a future are you painting? The image of your young self**

**Finding the first star of the evening. Now, I'll give it to you**

**Time and time again I'll sing for you, my precious one**

**The single most undeniable treasure in this world, believe in love**

**You're the only love forever**

**No matter when**

**I'm confident that I'll protect you forever**

**The thorns stuck deep within your heart**

**If they're pulled out, I'll hold you close**

**An endless dream**

**Time and time again I'll grant it for you, everything that you wish for**

**The single most undeniable brilliance in this world, believe in love**

**Time and time again I'll give it to you, what you're looking for**

**All your hesitation will melt away and let's live, together**

**You're the only love forever**

Yunho menyudahi lagunya. Di kecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut "My Only Love forever" bisiknya.

* * *

-FIN-

Nyahahaha… slesai juga *nembak bazooka ala Hiruma

Gak perlu banyak bacot,..

REVIEW!

Memberikan review berari mengharagai usaha author dalam membuat suatu fic…

Oh ya.. kalau yang komen lebih dari lima..

Aku bakal buat sequelnya deh

Ayo request, mau sequel yang kayak gimana.,

Mau req Yang rated M juga boleh XDD..

Tapi kalau yang kurang dari lima,, berarti cerita ini akan berhenti sampai disini..

Ok, terakhir

Special thanks to :

**QB, Yunjaetic, Diana "Dobe-chan" Cassiopeia, Pipyunjaereuljoahaeyo, uknowhero, Cute Yesungie, uknowme, Lanlopumin, Seo Hyo-Rin, **

Yang sudah bersedia me-review fanfic saya..

Dan juga termakasih banyak buat kamu yang sudah membaca fanfic saya sampai selesai.

Saya harapkan REVIEW yak!


End file.
